Roger first mission world Angle Beats
by Shaman Hunter
Summary: Roger and his friends were having a nice time going and leaving school Roger never had self confidence and now he has to join some group call CORE and go to other world for new ability to stop a man named Adam so as he goes his first wold is Angle Beats


**THIS MAJOR CROSSING OVER FROM DIFFRENT WORLDS**

**DISCLAMERS I DO NOT OWN ANY SHOW MOVIE ANIME SHOWED HERE IN MY STORY**

* * *

There are different dimension this is about a group of people fighting to save all of the multiverse from a great evil these group of people that are know as the core warriors they go to diffrent worlds to protect it from the shadow realm where all evil lives one warrior from the core went to the center of the shadow realm and now wishes to open a door to the place where all things where created so he can take control of core and... well actually we don't know what he want to do but it can't be good but to stop him from winning the core leader who founded and created core sealed the path off he will need 10 keys of the seal lock to break it but he locate the key so he travel to world from world to search for the keys he has already founded 3 of the keys and the core warrior try to stop him and now as he goes for another world a new warrior from this world must join core and fight against the man named Adam.

* * *

In the world number 16539 a teenager named Roger Timid is walking to school with his friends Steve, Andrew, and Roger long time crush Carolyn Smith he liked Carolyn since grade school but can't tell her that he try to so many times they became friends he wanted to ask her out but what came out was " Hey Carolyn like to go... be friends ?"

she said yeah of because well she said she always thought of him as a good friend so now here he is walking to school with his three friends going to school as walking his to friends Steve and Andrew go up to him whispering.

" Hey Roger can I ask why is Carolyn here?" Andrew asked him while Steve nodded also wanting to know as well Roger look at both of them " Because she could meet use at school because her bike broke she needed to buy new pedals." He answered Steve then says." Then why are we here you could have this time alone you know we could leave now." Andrew also agreed but Roger did not like the idea."

I can't be alone with her I just mess something up and she might not want to be friend I know I cant get her to like me..."" Don't worry Roger who every she how could she say no to you but I have to say you never really have self confidence but beside that I think your perfect." Said by Carolyn who was hearing some of the conversation who scared both Roger and Steve though Andrew knew she was there as they just got to the entrance of the school.

" So who is this girl you like Roger ?" She asked Roger then his answer was." It well I don't well ummmmmm?" She stared at him for a while till she told with a smile." You don't have to tell me it your love life but I would like to know but it okay oh come on the bell just rang lets go." Then she ran off leaving a Roger sighing while thanking the bell and he to ran to class leaving Steve and Andrew off on there own." weird right."

Said Andrew Steve nodding to him as they went to go to class some dark portal open under them both as they fell threw the portal two dark dot took the shape of both Andrew and Steve and they look at each other and vanished into the air.

* * *

Roger and Carolyn are at the school gate waiting for Andrew and Steve who where not at lunch or there 6 and 7 period class Roger look out and saw they were behind both him and Carolyn.

Roger jump scared while Carolyn look at them and says." Where you to been you were at any of your classes what happen is it something bad? " as they both look ate her "Andrew" grab her neck suffocating her." HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANDREW."

Sreamed Roger who ran up to "Andrew" to try to let him let her go but then "Steve" then push his hand forward and Roger was push away into the walls of the school he then fell to the ground with his now broken back he look up now see everything beside him and Andrew Steve and Carolyn no one was moving even the bird are frozen like time has stop then saw as Carolyn was drop to the ground now out cold then Andrew and Steve turn in to dark round spheres and vanished while a dark portal open up under Carolyn Roger crawls toward he as both of them fell as he lost conciseness.

* * *

As Roger woke up he saw there were in the school ground where every thing is white in color as he stands up he realized his back was fine now and a guy who look like a teen like him self but he wore a white shirt and white jeans with white hair and eyes and he had pale skin he looked like he fitted along here not like him a Carolyn while there own clothes are not white nor do they have paled skin while Roger and Carolyn have a tan like skin and he had blue hair she had black short hair that went to her shoulders now the paled skin boy was right in next to them he pick up Carolyn as a move to stand in front of her I found my self bound to a wall

then he plug his hand in her chest I as I tried to get out of the chains that hold me Carolyn scream in pain as he took his hand out of her chest he had a small object in weird writing I then realized it in Japanese kanji Though I didn't now what it said." What are you doing to Carolyn what have done to Andrew and Steve where are we and who are you ?"

I asked question by question he turned to me and he look answered." You are In my world and my name is Adam I telling you this because I going to kill you and your friend now that I have my fourth key I will destroy your world." I look at him wondering what the key he talked about and I realized two thing 1 he said he going to kill me and Carolyn 2 he said he destroyed the world now I am scared knowing he not joking.' _Why this happing I just wanted to go to school talk to my friends now look at me god he said he will destroyed the world man I feel like I am in a bad fan fiction.' ( I know I am not a good writer )_

Then Adam then look at something and he smirk and then the color of the place came back though every thing was still frozen the I saw a guy also looked like a teenager but had white but not pale like Adam and had a black thin jacket with no sleeves red shirt and black and red stripe from the sides shorts and he has jade color eyes and he had his hand on a blue looking watch then I saw Adam had a white one." Are you okay please stand back and take your friend and get as far as way as you can." The newcomer said as I saw he was holding Carolyn I took her surprised by how light she was I Then went into the schools nurse office which is on the top floor I set Carolyn on the bed and open the window I could hear them talking still.

" So you where the one they set my dear younger brother Zaku ." Said Adam while a smirk on his face then the stranger now know as Zaku Adam's younger brother had a angered face while saying." You have no right to call me your brother your just my target I will kill you for every thing you done I made the fact that I no longer have a brother." Adam still with his everlasting smirk on his face stared at Zaku and said ." My what a shame I thought you still cared but now you hurt me with your words so it look like I will have to kill YOU." " Let's see you try I waited ever since your betrayed core now LET'S GO ADAM." Spoke Zaku he reach down for his blue watch he turned it till it stop and it talk and said." WORLD 159 POWER OF MAIN CHARACTER CHARACTER NAME INUYASHA." Then his nails turned sharp like claws then a sword fell into his han it was big curved and it had a with fur like cloth on it to Roger the blade look like a fang a huge fang the he hold the blade to his shoulder Adam who still has his smirk says to Zaku." So your using that one well I guess it now my turn."

Then he touch his white watch and spine it till it stop and like Zaku it spoke and said." WORLD 156 POWER OF SECONDARY MAIN CHARACTER NAMED OF CHARACTER MOKA AKASHIA INNER FORM." Then a cross object around his neck appeared and then it fell into his hand pink light cam out of him like an explosion pillar then he

it show with his hair still white but grew a little longer u which is now under his front and back his I turned red with slitted pupils then he took a stance with his left hand forward in a fist while right back then he moves his feet just like his hand his left foot forward and other back then both of them shouted at the same time saying." LET'S END THIS ADAM/ZAKU." They both charge at each other.

Zaku then swing his sword trying to cut Adam in half Adam dodges the attack by jumping back were then Adam grab the school flag pole and he spins him self around then let's go and he goes to kick Zaku then Zaku raises his sword to block but the strength and the momentum he got Adam pushed Zaku sword with his kick to the ground making stab into the ground then he goes for a kick to the side of Zaku face." Hey Zaku just like Inner Moka would say It time for you to KNOW YOUR PLACE." He said a his kick send Zaku flying into the school wall but Adam goes above his younger brother and kicks his face smashing him into the ground.

" Is this all you have I can't believe you are my brother." " I told you to never call me your brother because I no longer HAVE ONE." Zaku shouted to Adam then his sword flew into his hand he then stab forward to his older brother but he put his foot on the blade's tip and jump off it land at least 50 meters away then as Zaku stand he grip his sword and jump into the air then he slash down while screaming." Kaze no Kizu. "

Then a burst of energy came from the sword as it approach Adam he shakes his head looking disappointed." This better not be all you have if it is you lose." He spoke befor the attack engulfed him creating a dirt cloud as the dust from the attack started to clear Adam jump out of it the kick in the air then two waves of energy form going toward Zaku who dodge the first one and got hit by the second one and he crashed into the school wall now stuck then the watch voice on Adam talk by saying." WORLD POWER CHANGE TO WORLD NUMBER 128 MAIN CHARACTER'S FATHER NAME OF CHARACTER MINATO NAMIKAZE."

Then his eyes turn back to normal and some sort of knife like thing with three points fell into his then he threw it at Zaku who still stuck into the wall then the kuni stuck it self into his shoulder Zaku then grunted in pain and Adam appeared in front of Zaku in a yellow flash the he pull the kuni out he then threw Zaku into the air then he reapered above him with a blue sphere in his hand he slam it into his brother's gut causing him to spin while falling to the ground when he crash Adam appeared above with another blue sphere while saying." Rasengan." then a explosion came covering the area in dust then Zaku who down on the ground as Adam pushes his foot on his face then a blue sphere appeared into his hand again but he got off of Zaku and the sphere dissipated and he look into the sky. " Look like I took to long there here we will fight again brother when your stronger of course."

He said while put his hand forward then a portal appeared then he walk into he Roger and Carolyn who woke came running down to Zaku." Hey you two can you spin my watch." As told and then it stop and it said." SUPPORT TYPE 1 ACTIVE HEALING MAGIC CURE."

As it finished a green light appeared around Zaku healing most of his injures as he got up a giant portal appeared it was bigger then the school! Then a giant ship like thing came out of it then landed on and destroying are school while Zaku look like every thing normal me and Carolyn jaws drop to the ground in a very comical fashion and Zaku about to go on the ship dragging both me and Carolyn as it flew back into the portal everything repaired it self and everything started to move again.

* * *

T

**WELL THAT WRAP UP THE FIRST CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY**

**SO I KNOW I DID NOT EXPLAIN MUCH ABOUT HOW STEVE AND ANDREW LOOK JUST SO YOU KNOW ANDREW HAS A DARK SKIN COLOR AND HAS A DARK BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES HE WEARS THE SCHOOL UNIFORM WHICH IS WELL WHAT EVER YOU WANT IT TO BE FOR ROGER CAROLYN AND STEVE**

**WITH STEVE HE HAS TAN SKIN BUT A LIGHT KIND AND LIGHT BLOND HAIR AND BLACK EYES YOU KNOW ABOUT THE UNIFORM ALREADY**

**WELL THAT IT SEE YOU IN SOMEWHERE BETWEEN A MONTH OR TWO**


End file.
